


Vid: Temple of Thought

by shirasade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: When you need me, I will be the love beside you- Poets of the Fall, Temple of Thought





	Vid: Temple of Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperStuckyLover (CatherineS)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/gifts).



> Thanks so much for bidding - and for providing me with this great song!

**Music** : Temple of Thought, by Poets of the Fall (edited by me, full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfVGvY7p1sU))

  
**Download** : [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/mcu_temple.zip) (.mp4 + .srt, 117mb)

**Voiceover** :  
\- Don't do anything stupid until I get back.  
\- How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you.  
\- No, not without you!  
\- Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky.


End file.
